


Push everything down and hope

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, I'm trying to be funny, Kyoto Arc, M/M, Rin's still not good at controlling his flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: How that had happened was a complete mystery. They were all convinced Rin had a crush on Shiemi and while the girl most definitely wasn’t interested - how? Bon had wondered. How could she not want to throw herself at the handsome, powerful and cute as fuck boy that clearly had the biggest crush on her? - that didn’t change the fact that Rin had been so flustered when she had clearly stated she wanted to be just friend with him. Forever.





	Push everything down and hope

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T #9: storie cicliche (cyclic stories, the end of the story has to reconnect with the beginning)

Bon might have not thought this through.

Rin was already blushing, trying to contain the blue flames already flaring on his head. He was so cute. Bon would never get used to how blue he was, from his hair to his deep eyes to his damn flames.

“Are you sure about this?” Rin asked, his tail swinging nervously.

No, Bon wasn’t really that sure, now that they were there.

Ok, so, yes, from their last trip to Kyoto his family already knew Rin Okumura, Satan’s son, the guy who defeated the Impure King and saved all their asses.

But now it was completely different.

His family didn’t know Rin Okumura, Bon’s _boyfriend_.

 

* * *

 

How that had happened was a complete mystery. They were all convinced Rin had a crush on Shiemi and while the girl most definitely wasn’t interested - how? Bon had wondered. How could she not want to throw herself at the handsome, powerful and cute as fuck boy that clearly had the biggest crush on her? - that didn’t change the fact that Rin had been so flustered when she had clearly stated she wanted to be just _friend_ with him. Forever.

“Oh, he just got friend zoned so badly” had laughed Renzo, “I was embarrassed for him!” 

And well, that settled it, right?

Rin had a crush in Shiemi and Shiemi had a crush on Yukio.

_Was she blind?_ Bon wanted to ask her. By that time, around the end of their permanence in Kyoto, he may have come to the conclusion that he had indeed a crush for Rin - even though Rin was a guy, even though Rin was a guy who liked girls, even though it would be one-sided and painful and Bon hated it.

But, hell, if Rin, sword drawn and blue flames surrounding him, wasn’t hot - and not just for the fire.

Though Bon had to keep concentrated in keeping up the barrier as Karura and his father told him, he couldn’t help look at Rin’s fighting. So impressive, a display of raw force and finer wielding. It was breathtaking the way he flung himself into the air, a blue bolt against the red sky, his sword cleansing and destroying the miasma.

It could have been the adrenaline, Bon tried to tell himself so, but he just knew it would be a lie, when the rush of adrenaline had fallen and he could breathe a sigh of relief, he still felt attraction toward the boy. Well, it wasn’t as if he could do something about it, he would just have to push everything down and hope it didn’t show.

Yes, it would be difficult - Bon could already feel the blush spreading on his cheeks at the thought of being alone in the room with Rin, while the others had just brought out their luggage - but he was already resolved to it when, packing the last of his belongings, he made to leave the room.

Rin, however, was born to make his life a living hell, apparently.

“Ehm, Bon, could you wait?”

“What for?” he asked, turning with his hand still on the doorknob.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Why, has the son of Satan some other request?” he joked, “I don’t wanna be burnt to a crisp just to have unsettled you.”

“Actually, could you please just stop that for a second?” he started, and Bon noticed a blue flickering flame on his shoulder. What was working him up so much? “I know you’re joking but… I’d feel really uncomfortable to ask you what I’m going to ask you with you pretending you’ll be forced to obey me, or whatever.”

“What is it, Rin?”

“Well, we were in a life or death situation before and I just realized I could have died - and I can still die at any moment if the Vatican so decides - and I know you are probably gonna tell me to go to hell and then hate me for it afterward - and I really don’t want it, since we just became friends again… ok, so maybe I should just shut up, this isn’t a good idea. Can we pretend I didn’t say anything? I’m being stupid, sorry, I don’t want you to hate me, so can we, Bon? Because right now -”

“Okumura, you are ranting” Bon stopped him. Rin was blushing and fidgeting with his hand and his flames had grown to envelop his whole body. “Off with it, what do you want?”

Rin opened his mouth to protest, but Bon stopped him. “I promise not to hate you.”

“Whatever it is?” Rin asked, not convinced.

“Yes, Rin, whatever.”

“You sure?”

“You don’t wanna make me do something like killing a cat, do you?”

“What?! NO!”

“Ok, then, what is it? Quit the stalling.”

Rin nodded as if trying to convince himself. “Can I -” he started, his voice failing him. “Can I kiss you?”

Bon wasn’t shocked. That was simply an understatement. Bon was stunned and shook and astonished and every other adjective in that category, altogether.

“W- what?” He managed to ask when he regained a little composure and was able to put back his jaw from the floor when it had fallen.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Why would you want to kiss me?” He spluttered. “I mean, I don’t want to die without having my first kiss either, but I’m sure that even if Shiemi isn’t up to it, you could find some other girl to do it.”

Rin looked taken aback for a second, his blush deepening, his blue flames increasing. “I don’t want to kiss Shiemi and… I don’t want to kiss some other girl.”

“You want to kiss me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You’re not gonna hate me?”

“Split it out, Okumura.”

“Because I like you.”

“You - like me?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I’m a boy?”

“Yes.”

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“Not Shiemi?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Bon” Rin looked tired, his blue flames dampening and dying. “Now, can we move on to the point where you tell me “no” and that you hate me for being a faggot even if you promised, without torturing me any longer with questions?”

“No.”

“Great. Fine. What other questions do you have?”

“What would happen in the eventuality that I liked you back?”

“What?!” And here they were, blue flames, burning as bright as the sun but not hiding the red spreading on his cheeks. 

“I asked what would happen if I were to tell you I like you too.”

“You like me?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I’m a boy?”

“Yes. If it’s not a problem for you, why should it be for me? Besides, I think we already went through all the questions with me.”

“Yes, and now you know how it feels.”

“Is this a payback?”

“Maybe.”

“You didn’t answer my last question.”

“Well, if you like me back, then I suppose what would happen is that we kiss.”

Bon didn’t know if that was a good idea, his heart was beating furiously in his chest, his hands sweating. Then Rin leaned into him - grabbing his collar and pulling him - and kissed him, crushing their mouths together, his tongue sliding through his parted lips.

Bon was overwhelmed, his mind completely blank. He could feel Rin’s blue flames embracing him, the warmth of them on his skin as if Rin whole being was trying to reach him. He didn’t want that moment to end but eventually, they had to part to breath.

Rin opened his eyes and went from the blurry with the afterglow of the kiss to an alarmed expression in half a second.

“Oh my -! I’m so sorry, Bon! I -” Rin opened and closed his mouth, at loss for words.

“What?”

“Your -” he blushed furiously, but forced his flames to stay down, “your clothes! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to burn them!”

Taking a step back, Bon realized his clothes weren’t just scorched, they were actually burnt to ashes, leaving him stark naked. His skin, on the other hand, was perfectly fine, which meant the flames had not been completely out of control. Averting his gaze and blushing as hard as the other, Bon couldn’t avoid a little chuckle. It was embarrassing, but also… flattering?

“Well, I think your subconscious meant it” he teased him.

The half-demon hid his face into his hands with a squeak. “Bon!”

Bon laughed again, opening his suitcase to find something else to wear. “You owe me, Okumura, those were really comfortable pants,” he said, sliding in a new pair of trousers. 

Rin sighed. “I hate my life.”

With a cocky smile - that was more pretending than anything -, Bon leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips, trying not to blush too much, since it apparently was the only thing he could do that day. “No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t” Rin smiled back.

 

* * *

 

So here they were, holding hands in Kyoto train station, Rin ablaze with warm blue flames enveloping him.

“Are you sure about this?” Rin asked, his tail swinging nervously.

“Are you?” countered Bon.

“I’m not the one bringing the Son of Satan home as a boyfriend.”

“I’m not nervous because you’re the Son of Satan?”

“You’re not?”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t care about that?” Bon rolled his eyes. Really?! With all the mocking and taunting they would be subjected to as soon as they entered the guesthouse, Bon was sure he was gonna die of shame. If they could survive this and go back to the Academy he would make sure to kill Shima for writing home about Bon’s new boyfriend, you’ll never guess who he is.

“Just this another one” Rin smiled, with the bright lovely smile that made Bon’s heart flip in his chest every time.

“Ok, then. Brace yourself with all the embarrassment they are gonna put us through, _honey_.”

“Oh shit, this is a preview, right?”

Bon squeezed his hand and lead him out of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with the sentence "Try bringing the fucking bastard child of Satan home to meet dad" in another one of my fics in this fandom before I watched the Kyoto saga and I told myself I had to write a fic where this would happen.   
> Unfortunately, this is not that fic - but I'll write it someday, I swear.


End file.
